Cumpleaños
by orange-star-destiny
Summary: Una pequeña historia en honor al cumpleaños de Nami. Leve LuNa. Espero que les guste :P


Disclaimer: One piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **One shot: Cumpleaños**

Aquel día parecía ser como cualquier otro día a bordo del Sunny go. Un cálido sol iluminaba por completo su rumbo, y una suave brisa marina los impulsaba hacia adelante, guiándolos lentamente hacia el destino que les indicaba las agujas del log pose.

Unas carcajadas se escuchaban a lo lejos, las cuales hacían eco en los oídos de la navegante. Sus nakama seguían haciendo el idiota en algún lugar de la cubierta, causándole una sensación de comodidad que era difícil de describir.

 _ **-Esos chicos…-**_

Aquel día parecía ser como cualquier otro. Si, sólo lo parecía, porque la navegante sabía muy bien que no era así. Ese día era especial, pero sus nakama no sabían nada sobre ello.

 _ **-Iré a la habitación, avísenme si pasa cualquier cosa-**_ le dijo a Robin, quien se encontraba tomando sol a su lado. La arqueóloga asintió con una sonrisa, provocando que imitara su gesto y se dirigiera con paso firme hacia las escaleras.

3 de julio. Su cumpleaños. Una fecha que le fue asignada tras conocer a Bellemere. Un recuerdo preciado que hasta el día de hoy seguía intacto en su mente.

Era su día, sólo de ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al entrar a su habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Su mirada se centró en el retrato que estaba siempre a su lado, recordando cómo había sido su infancia en aquel entonces cuando apenas era una niña.

Bellemere siempre organizaba su cumpleaños a escondidas con Nojiko y Genzo, distrayéndole de mil formas distintas antes que la fiesta empezara. En ocasiones iba con Nojiko a alguna excursión secreta en algún punto de la isla, o era sometida a una larga charla sobre modales y buenas costumbres cortesía de Genzo, las cuales la dejaban tan agotada que olvidaba fácilmente en que día se encontraba. Entonces cuando era tarde y decidía volver a casa, los confites explotaban y su mirada se iluminaba al ver las decoraciones por todos lados. Delante de sus ojos su familia sonreía, diciéndole un gran "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" mientras le acercaban un pastel para que pudiera pedir sus tres deseos.

Nami volvió a suspirar, dejándose caer sobre la cama. La nostalgia la invadió completamente, dibujándose un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

Sin importar cuantos años pasasen, siempre esperaba volver a vivir ese momento.

Incluso cuando sabía que no podía ser así.

OOOOOOOO

La navegante abrió los ojos, sin saber en que momento se había quedado dormida. Una bandeja con comida se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles, al parecer Sanji le había traído la merienda en algún punto del día.

Miro a su alrededor. Robin dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado. La tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le daba una idea de la hora.

Aquel día se estaba acabando, junto con los deseos de que algo lindo le ocurriera.

Sacudió su cabeza, sirviéndose un par de copas de vino antes de salir de la habitación. El sonido de sus tacones hacía eco en la fría noche.

Era como si fuera la única persona del mundo en aquel instante.

Entonces, en ese momento, una puerta se abrió de repente, saliendo a cubierta un adormilado mugiwara.

 _ **\- ¡Ah, Nami!**_ -exclamo animadamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de su presencia- _ **Despertaste-**_

 _ **-Si, hace un rato-**_ y bajó las escaleras que daban a cubierta, siendo recibida a los pies de ésta por el pelinegro. Hubo un momento de silencio _ **\- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? -**_ pregunto de repente, acercándose a la baranda para mirar el oleaje.

 _ **-Iba al baño-**_ respondió Luffy sin más, siguiéndola con la mirada.

 _ **-Ya veo…-**_ y un nuevo silencio se produjo, en el cual Nami sólo se dedicó a observar el mar.

No sabía muy bien que le pasaba, pero aquel día sentía que no era ella misma. Ya quedaba poco para que su cumpleaños terminara. Sólo debía esperar un poco más y esa sensación se iría.

¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿por que sentía esa soledad?

 _ **\- ¿Nami?-**_ la llamo su capitán, provocando que saliera de sus cavilaciones _ **-¿Qué pasa?-**_

 _ **\- ¿A que te refieres? -**_ pregunto está de vuelta, sin dejar de mirar al mar _ **-¿no ibas al baño?-**_

Pudo escuchar los pasos de Luffy acercándose, quedando justo detrás de donde se encontraba ella _ **-Has estado actuando extraño desde hace un rato**_ -dijo seriamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima _ **\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -**_

El tono de preocupación del mugiwara la sorprendió por un momento- _ **No es así…-**_ soltó involuntariamente, apretando suavemente el agarre que tenía sobre el barandal _ **-es solo que...supongo que me falto pedir "eso"-**_

 _ **\- ¿"Eso"? -**_ repitió Luffy, intrigado.

 _ **-Mis tres deseos-**_ aclaro la navegante, con la voz cada vez más apagada _ **-pero ya es muy tarde. Incluso si los pido, estos no se cumplirán-**_

Luffy pestañeo varias veces, mirando con intriga a la navegante al no entender el trasfondo de sus palabras. Algo dentro de él le decía que no se moviera de su sitio, que algo no andaba bien, por lo cual se quedó en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba hasta que la navegante volteo a verle.

 _ **-Ya es tarde, regresaré a mi habitación**_ -y ocultando su mirada se dirigió a las escaleras _ **\- nos vemos mañana, capi—**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué deseos? -**_ la interrumpió Luffy

 _ **-¿Eh?-**_

 _ **-Dijiste que olvidaste pedirlos-**_

Nami desvió la mirada _ **-Olvídalo, ya no…-**_

 _ **\- ¿Cuáles son? -**_ insistió _**-si me los dices, tal vez pueda cumplirlos-**_

Nami guardo silencio, realmente no estaba siendo ella misma. No quería preocupar al mugiwara, pero sabía que si no le decía algo, este no se rendiría.

 _ **-¿Estás seguro de querer escucharlos?-**_

Con una expresión sería el mugiwara asintió, por lo que la navegante prosiguió.

 _ **-Quiero un billón de berries-**_ dijo con ímpetu

 _ **-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!¡NO TENEMOS TANTO DINERO!-**_ exclamo el mugiwara, abrumado por la cifra

 _ **-Dijiste que cumplirías cualquiera de mis deseos-**_ se quejó la pelirroja

 **-¡IMPOSIBLE!-** bramo _ **-¡ES DEMASIADO!-**_

Nami suspiro, relajando su expresión mientras meditaba por un minuto _ **-Entonces abrázame-**_ soltó de repente

 _ **-¿Huh?-**_

 _ **-Eso puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?-**_

Luffy la miro con una expresión extraña, como si realmente no supiera que pasaba por la mente de su navegante. Nami, en cambio, lo observo ensimismada. Sabía que si le pedía algo así a su capitán, este no accedería tan fácilmente. Luffy se rendiría.

Termino por suspirar- _ **Solo olvida lo que dije, hoy no…-**_

Pero antes que pudiera evitarlo, su capitán la rodeo con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola sorpresivamente. Nami solo se quedó ahí, paralizada, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

 _ **-¿Luffy?-**_

 _ **-¿Así esta bien? -**_

 _ **-S-Si-**_ titubeo por un segundo, sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda entre sus brazos de su capitán.

Tal vez le había pedido el abrazo como una broma, pero en el fondo sabía que necesitaba esa muestra de cariño. Se relajo por un momento, sintiendo la respiración de mugiwara en su cuello.

 _ **-El tercer deseo-**_

 _ **-¿Huh?-**_

 _ **-Dijiste que eran tres-**_

Nami pensó seriamente esta vez, sabiendo que su capitán la escucharía sin importar lo que dijera. La voz de su corazón hablo esta vez, soltando uno de sus mas preciados anhelos _ **-Una promesa…-**_ susurro en voz baja, solo para los oídos del mugiwara _ **\- Sin importar lo que pase, seguiremos navegando todos juntos ¿verdad? -**_

Luffy sonrió ampliamente, eso no se lo esperaba _ **-Si-**_

 _ **-¿Todo estará bien?-**_

 _ **-Si, lo estará ¡Lo prometo! -**_ y una risita se apodero de el.

Nami finalmente asintió, sintiendo que aquella sensación de soledad que la invadía anteriormente se había ido. Era cierto. Había cosas que no podía recuperar por mas que las anhelara, que los recuerdos siempre estarían ahí para hacerle recordar quien era, pero ahora tenía a sus nakama.

Su cumpleaños termino de aquella forma, rodeada por los brazos de su idiota capitán, pero ahora se sentía diferente.

No importaba lo que pasara, si estaba con Luffy y los demás las cosas estarían bien. Y eso, para ella, era lo único que importaba.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hola :)

Les traigo esta pequeña historia por el cumpleaños de Nami (como siempre, me atraso en este tipo de cosas. Cuando sea puntual en los eventos especiales, habrá una alineación planetaria xd Temed mundo, TEMED! XD ) Espero que lo disfruten :P


End file.
